


Light

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Arrogance, Crash Landing, Eye Contact, Fluff, Flying, Fun, Green Lantern Sinestro, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: After a game of flight tag before a mission, Hal tries to talk Sinestro into going flying with him later. It has varying success.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Below was a planet Thaal had never visited before and his interest was immediately piqued. Questions occurred to him, none he critically needed to have answers to right that second yet he wanted to learn more anyway. Unknown secrets always had a way of attracting his attention.

"Pretty sure we have to actually land on the planet if we want to speak with the people," Hal told him, sounding amused. He too hovered above the planet but he had eyes only for Sinestro. And why shouldn't he? Sinestro far outshone any mere planet.

Preening under Hal's gaze, Sinestro replied, "Then that is what we shall do." Though he hated to miss out on basking in Hal's attention, he twisted away and dived towards the planet.

As Sinestro flew, he felt Hal's gaze following him and that was only as it should be. Thaal could want for nothing else.

The scenery was beautiful, especially when looked at from high above. Bright white clouds dotted the sky below, obscuring parts of the landscape while the rest was unmarred by any signs of civilisation.

A green blur sped past, flipped through the air with no apparent effort and waved furiously to Sinestro while stationary. It was of course, Hal, who called out to him teasingly, "Can't you fly any faster?"

In response, Sinestro frowned a little and increased his speed. Although wary of flying too fast and being unable to prevent himself smashing into the ground, he could never resist a challenge. There was no expectation within him that he'd actually be able to overtake Hal however. This was an area Hal excelled at.

All too soon, Hal was proving his skill by literally flying circles around Sinestro. It was rather distracting, Thaal had to admit, though he didn't mind a whole lot. His eye was constantly being drawn by the sunlight flashing off Hal's glowing body and by the muscles that flexed every time Hal flew in a particularly complicated maneuver.

Pinning down the pattern of Hal's flight was impossible so there really was no way to counteract it. Such an endeavour would be frankly hopeless. Hal was totally unpredictable and incredible and no one else could make a more perfect ally.

Playfully, Sinestro snatched out at Hal's ankle as the human flew past. Of course, Hal dodged and it was with a quick exhilarated laugh. "Missed," he said, grinning. Then, just daring Sinestro to try again, he beckoned with one finger.

Even knowing he had no hope of catching up, Thaal couldn't resist trying. Across the sky, he chased Hal, and he had the distinct impression he was being played with. If Hal really wanted to, he could fly far away in a heartbeat so Sinestro would have no hope of reaching him. But no. Hal was always just within reach, a stretch of the fingertips away.

As they flew, the ground rushed closer and closer until they were seconds from impact. Busy trying to catch Hal, Sinestro hadn't noticed. Luckily, Hal was a little more attentive and he pulled Sinestro into a roll that reduced the majority of their downwards speed as they crashed into the ground.

It barely hurt but that was probably because Hal had twisted around to take the brunt of impact. They rolled together several times before finally coming to a stop with Sinestro on top of Hal. Though Thaal would never say it, he was impressed with how Hal had handled the crash landing. That too was something Hal was good at.

Although Hal's eyes were closed, his chest moved up and down in a steady rhythm as he fought to catch his breath. "Got you," Sinestro murmured since he was technically pinning Hal to the ground. The arms Hal had around him tightened briefly before relaxing and Hal opened his eyes.

It would've been easy to lie there forever and ignore everything pressing that needed to be done in favour of staring into Hal's eyes. But that wasn't going to happen.

"Green Lantern." Both Sinestro and Hal started, then they scrambled up to face the alien that had approached them.

While Sinestro silently berated himself for allowing anyone to sneak up on him, Hal spoke with the alien and explained the presence of the two Green Lanterns. As it turned out, Hal had misunderstood the time they were supposed to arrive and now they were at least an hour early.

It seemed pointless to leave and come back later so with a sigh, Sinestro took a seat on the grassy ground to wait. After a moment, he lay back, hands folded together behind his neck as he gazed up at the sky. Not long after that, Hal settled down beside him, arms looped loosely around his knees.

The heat of the sun warmed Sinestro's face and he slowly allowed his eyes to slip shut. If he had to wait around for an hour, he could at least put the time to good use by resting. Then, when he woke, he'd be able to more effectively rid the universe of chaos. Perhaps Hal's idiotic mistake hadn't been such a bad thing after all.

As though he knew what Sinestro was thinking, Hal offered quietly, "Sorry for wasting your time. I know you probably have more important things to be doing. Like, uh - what is it you do all day?"

Forming a reply took some effort, since Sinestro's mind was already clouded by oncoming sleep. Finally however, he responded, "Work, mostly. I am a Green Lantern, Hal. How could I do anything but protect my sector?" Nothing was more important and the thought pulled him fully away from the tendrils of sleep still trying to curl around him. He opened his eyes.

"You seriously do nothing else?" The answer didn't seem to be one Hal liked. "I don't know, Sin. I can't imagine being stuck doing Green Lantern duties all the time. Don't you do anything for fun?" He flopped down beside Sinestro, brow furrowed as he presumably contemplated this deep question he'd stumbled upon.

A slight smile curved at Sinestro's lips as he watched Hal out of the corner of his eye. "I'm here with you, aren't I?" he pointed out. If he'd been with any other of his Green Lantern colleagues, he would've left by now and returned in an hour, uninterested in spending any unnecessary time with them.

"I don't think that counts," Hal disagreed. "You're still working when you're with me. Usually." He turned his head then to look at Sinestro and propped himself up with an elbow. "We should go flying more often. Just for fun. I like flying with you."

The intensity of Hal's gaze was inescapable but Thaal still laughed the suggestion off with a quick and quiet amused sound. "Jordan, you enjoy flying no matter who accompanies you. Surely there is somebody else you can ask to go with you."

As soon as the words had escaped his mouth, Thaal wished he could put them back in. While yes, he was incredibly busy and thus didn't exactly have time for joy flights, he would like it much less if Hal really did go off with somebody else. Just the idea, just imagining it happening ignited Sinestro's jealousy into a fire he was hard pressed to control.

"I want to fly with you, not someone else." The expression of utter disappointment on Hal's face was unmistakable and a relief to Thaal. There was still time to fix his stupid blunder. "That's why I asked. But it was just an idea. If you don't want to -"

"I didn't say that," Sinestro quickly corrected, seizing upon the chance to stop Hal from replacing him. That wasn't the only reason however. He actually did want to spend more time with Hal. Who wouldn't? "If it truly does mean so much to you, I suppose I could devote some of my valuable time to flying with you. Where would we go?"

For a few seconds, Hal didn't reply. Was he not satisfied with Sinestro's agreement? But, no, that wasn't the case. His wide grin said that. "Somewhere with proper air currents," Hal finally decided, and his delight was evident in his voice. "You can fly so much faster in one. Have you ever tried it?"

When Sinestro responded in the negative, he was treated to an enthusiastic run down of the exact feeling of flying through an intense air current. As ever with Hal, it sounded highly dangerous and reckless, and not something Thaal would usually seek to do in his own time. But that didn't mean he couldn't and he found, strangely enough, he was looking forward to the flight.


End file.
